


Chucked together without Explination

by Pepsiandnutella (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Spoof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pepsiandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will, their actors from another universe (except Sam's much to his disapointment), the Doctor and Jack are stuffed in the TARDIS.<br/>**This doesn't really follow any of the supernatural or doctor who story arcs but may refer to them :)**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsangels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=castielsangels).



> This was originally written for Abbie (castielsangels on tumblr) with self inclusion for the jokes. Of course, no one likes to read about self inclusion and I wanted to share the hilarity that I'd written so I snipped us out. Want to read the original one? ask!  
> It's possible that this wont be continued on here with out you wanting it so reviews more than welcome as with all my other work.  
> Okay, sorry for yapping on so much, allons-y!

Team Free will looked around suspiciously. They appeared to still be in the motel they were at when Gabriel decided to crash their research session. Dean imminently sensed something wrong with Cas, who tensed up suddenly. 

'I am no longer connected to heaven' He said, a panicky look drawn over his face, 'I don't understand'

'Yeah, join the club,' Dean said, for the room was different, he noticed it now.

Apparently, so did Sam, 'The Devils traps are gone.'

The trio left the motel room to look about, but met something they weren't too happy about on the street. There, not 50 yards away, was another Cas and Dean.

The Winchester's jaws hit the floor and even Cas turned to Sam for an explanation. 

Before they had recovered the other Dean, Cas had stopped in their tracks too and had pretty much the same reaction. 

In fact, they probably would've stayed like that for many more hours (and if you saw your doppelganger wouldn't you?) if it wasn't for the strange scratchy whooshy sound from across the road.

The noise pulled them out of their fly catching competition and forced them to look towards it for it was a very attention demanding sound. It was then that all five of them, or indeed three if you weren't to count to doubles, noticed a blue 1960's police telephone box.

Why the hell was there a British police telephone box in America (or they assumed they were still in america because last time the angels got their hands on they they'd ended up in a fake Bobby's in Canada)? People in England probably didn't even use those relics still.

Then, out popped a man. He was wearing a tweed jacket with elbow pads, a red bow tie and a fez. He also donned a childish grin and walked towards them much like a baby giraffe. 

As if that wasn't strange enough, another man followed. He has blindingly white teeth, a long military jacket from WWII and an air of constant smugness. How did two full grown men fit in there anyway? Gay. 

The appearance of these two men and a box obviously made the two parties forget about the whole there-seems-to-be-more-than-one-Dean-Winchester-and-Cas thing. However, the fez man and the jacket guy weren’t distracted by themselves and so were very focused on the double people thing.

‘This must’ve been what the TARDIS picked up on!’ Fez man said far too cheerily in Dean’s opinion. Suddenly everyone was acutely aware of the current predicament. The pair of doppelgangers shifted uncomfortably tying not to look at each other but failing miserably.

The ‘other’ Cas was lucky no one near them happened to be a telepath because the thoughts running through his mind could put even the filthiest porn to shame. 

Real Cas, on the other hand, felt quite empty without his heaven connection and so focused on real Dean for a distraction, and oh it was one hell of a distraction! The sparkly eyes, the plump lips, the whole expression that conveyed his thoughts (which were less dirty than ‘other’ Cas’s but only because he had other things on his mind too) and his bow legs shifting weight due to his confusion. 

Dean Winchester did not like to be confused, and Castiel knew as much. He also knew it would also take Dean a while longer than his younger brother to accept what Cas had now come to realise. They had been dumped into an alternate universe by Gabriel.

Sam has a whole different train of thoughts from his brother. He was wondering why he didn’t have a double. It hardly seemed fair that Dean and his boyfriend got to have a clone and he didn’t. He pouted childishly at the injustice. 

The military man, was having thoughts just as filthy as ‘other’ Castiel’s and was in fact the only one to voice it. With a smile he turned to the raggedy hipster and said, ‘Doc, you’re gonna have to start explaining what’s going on to these people before I make something up to fulfil these frankly amazing thoughts bouncing around my head.’ His voice was obviously American, so it shocked the rest of them to hear the baby giraffe answer in an English one.

‘Not now Jack. Right you lot- oh this is fun isn’t it! - let’s get back to the TARDIS and we can get some jammy dodgers and have a nice chat about what’s going on. Then we’ll see if we can get you all back where you should be!’ He said, waving his hands during the speech to exaggerate his thrill at the mystery. 

They muttered between their familiar groups, but at the lead the WWII guy the ‘other’ ones followed them. Team Free Will just followed everyone else for once for they were at a complete loss of as to what else to possibly do.

They crossed the quiet street and came to a stop in front of the british box. Yeah, no way were they going to fit in there. Dean was just about to make one of his usual sassy remarks regarding this but was stopped by a sharp click of the hipster’s fingers. A blue door swung open to reveal a large room with a weird pillar in the middle surrounded with a table-like structure of various buttons and levers. 

The military man laughed at them and wandered in.

The others were all stunned into silence- a big deal for Dean in fact- with the exception of fez guy and military man (obviously) , even Sam was brought out of his sulk with wonder. After all, Sam was a collage kid and he knew a bit about the world and he also knew that this amount of space couldn’t fit into a box.

After a few moments, Dean pulled up his guard and snapped at the general audience, ‘Who the hell are you guys anyway?’

‘Oh yes!’ bowtie guy said spinning around like a child and skipping to where they had congregated near the entrance (which was absurd because there was plenty of space and they were blocking the only fire exit!), ‘I’m the Doctor, this,’ he motioned vaguely behind him where military man was standing, ‘is Jack!’

Jack smiled widely, blinding them all momentarily with his teeth and said, ‘Captain Jack Harkness at your service,’ with a wink.

‘Stop it!’ said the Doctor and pranced back up to the button-table, ‘Now, you can all introduce yourselves while I go park somewhere else; I don’t want another parking ticket!’ 

The groups, still divided stared at each other. Sam just pouted feeling left out again and decided to wander up to the military man called Jack who didn’t have a double to stare at either. Cas and ‘other’ Cas stared at each other through their huge blue orb eyes. Dean looked between the two of them (thinking highly inappropriate things) and marked their differences of which there were few. They had the same complexion and outfit and even the sex just-had-sex hair. 

‘Other’ Dean was just looking around the place, assuming this was probably just some screwed up dream. 

‘I’m Misha,’ the ‘other’ Cas said in a voice less gravely and serious than the real Cas. 

Sam suddenly sprung in to the scene from where he was watching with that Captain dude. ‘Misha? As in Misha stabbed to death my angel?’ he said, going all collage nerd mode and ignoring Misha’s look of horror because stabbed to death? Really? ‘And then you’re Jensen?’ he said to fake Dean.

Comprehension dawned on real Dean’s face, ‘Oh. My. God. You’re the idiot with the fish tank in your trailer! Where’s Padaleci- or whatever- and fake ruby with their green llama thing?’ He bucked over in laughter.

Cas just looked at them. ‘I don’t understand that reference? Ruby is dead?’ 

‘These guys are rich actors playing us in some alternate universe where they earn butt loads of cash for saying lines.’ Sam explained; glad to have a distraction from his lack of ‘other’ Sam. 

‘Wait, you’re Sam and Dean and Cas?’ Jensen said, utter disbelief etched over his features. He really had to stop eating cheese before bed; these dreams are getting out of hand. The whole dinosaurs that were Tom Hiddleston was weird enough! 

‘Yes.’ Cas said simply. 

Misha and Jensen just looked at each other and burst into an uncontrollably amount of laughter. 

The Doctor was stood up by the control panel where he had retreated to earlier with a smile watching the others get along so well. They were now in deep discussion about the time Dean and Sam were swapped into a reality much like this but wound up killing Misha indirectly. Misha took the news quite well actually.

Well, it seemed the awkward introductions were over. Time to move. The Doctor pushed down on a lever and the others very nearly fell to the floor. They would’ve done had it not been for the fact they were still stood at near the door where there were fence-like bars to keep them upright

‘What the hell?!’ Dean shouted, stumbling up to the Doctor.

‘Ah, yes, probably should’ve mentioned that, oh well, ALLONS-Y!’ said the reminiscent Doctor. 

‘Rude’ thought Dean.

‘I wonder why my actor isn’t here?’ Thought Sam and it wasn’t the last time he thought that.

‘So..’ Dean said awkwardly, attempting to strike up conversation when he noticed his brother and Jack out of the corner of his eye, ‘Hey! Are you flirting with my brother?!’ he shouted to them, outraged. He was the only one who could have hardcore eye sex with a guy! Jack flashed his white-paper-in-direct-sun-kinf-of-blinding grin and Sam turned a bright shade of red.

Dean turned around when he heard the muffled laughter of who he thought was Cas but it wasn’t because how often did Cas laugh anyway? It was that Misha guy. He was about to snap at him too and demand the Doctor take them right back home when he got into a sudden eye-quickie with Castiel (the real one this time)

Jensen was looking around the TARDIS, trying hard to remember if he actually went to bed last night. He was just concluding that he must have (because this was a dream and he didn’t often fall asleep at the kitchen table) when he stubbed his toe on a step and was forced to acknowledge that this might possibly not be a dream after all. Seeking some normality, Jensen headed over to Misha- who was still chortling somewhat- and started asking him unanswerable questions.

And so that was how a bowlegged demon hunter, a moose, a fallen angel in a trench coat, an ex-soap opera actor, an aspiring world conqueror, a time agent that would one day become a giant face in a oversized fish tank and the last time lords who acted very young for his age came to meet. It was 48 minutes after then that they landed in Scotland.


	2. Nessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group had lunch in a purple rainstorm, change clothes and go in search of a monster

It was raining. Of course, in Scotland that wouldn’t be considered out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was that the rain appeared to be purple. There was no rational explanation available at the time (although in a few decades they discovered it was due to high amounts of an alien bacterium from the planet Kluh called Flahgrameh) so no one dwelled on it much.

To be honest, the purple rain isn’t of much importance at the moment. It was just falling from the sky, minding its own business, and staining the pebbly beach where a rather out-of-place police telephone box stood. The pebbles should have made the box all wibblily-wobboly, but good old sexy had grown 3 inch stilts that moulded around the floor of the beach perfectly keeping the occupants safe and steady.

Not that they noticed. 

They had landed on the shore of Loch Ness. The purple rain was shipped back and forth by the wind and the surface of the loch had dark purple splodges (later known to be caused by the bacteria regrouping and having an orgy; it was a very horny species with 6 genders within it and that was exclusively pansexual). 

The Doctor had decided to have a picnic on the shore, and of course he wouldn’t have checked the weather. The time lord without the time. He also refused to go to another day when the sun was out, declaring that ‘It’s Scotland! It could be years before the sun is back!’ 

So all nine of them sat under a large leaky umbrella, purchased during the year 3122, just before the umbrella shortage of 3123. They munched away on burgers, pie (Dean making rather sexual noises around his spoon for that), sandwiches and a variety of other things, most of which Sam didn’t know the name of. Except for Castiel, who just sat quietly, because an angel of the lord didn’t require food and he wasn't about to lower himself like Gabe did (although when Dean offered him a bite of his pie from his spoon he wasn’t about to reject it).

Before long everyone was grumbling about the cold and the wet. Jensen and Misha in particular were uncomfortable with wearing exactly the same as Dean and Cas, for when the Doctor appeared they were just nipping out for a burger during filming. It was then decided that they should have a change of attire. 

The TARDIS had a huge wardrobe; about the size of Edinburgh castle’s courtyard. There were row and rows of every outfit imaginable, trunks and boxed piled high and random garments thrown across the floor. In short, it looked like a spectacular version of a shop just after a large sale, but when nothing was bought by the hordes of manic women desperate for a bargain. The group explored the corridors of clothes to find something they would like.

The Doctor rarely changed clothes without regeneration also, so it was a shock to Jack when he picked out a giraffe outfit. There’s not a lot more description you can get with that. It’s just a giraffe costume. Jack on the other hand, wore his usual military jacket undone. However, underneath was a sparkly pink knee-high dress and, for whatever reason, an Australian cork hat.

Meanwhile, Dean was decked out in a cowboy outfit, complete spurs on the boots. He paraded around proudly, happy that once again he was able to indulge in his fetish. Sam, being the prude he is, flat out refused to get changed into something awesome, insisting on a plaid shirt and jeans. Unbeknown to him, however, Dean had whispered a small instruction into Cas’s ear and Sam had sprouted a lovely large pair of moose antlers. 

Cas had been confused at the request, but he did it anyway. For Dean. He did not, however, understand the purpose of dressing is such strange attire and so put up a great deal of fuss when Dean tried to put him into a cowboy outfit similar to the one he was wearing. He wouldn’t stop flying about until Dean finally promised he wouldn’t put the angel into the costume. Dean did, however, manage to get Castiel into a pair of big fluffy wings and a halo, snickering as he did so. 

Jensen and Misha were at the other side of the wardrobe, looking though the racks indecisively. Misha was having a tough choice between a turquoise prom dress and a hula outfit. He finally decided to save the hula skirt and coconuts until they visited somewhere a bit sunnier. Jensen went with something he found in one of the first isles they were searching through. A cowboy outfit exactly like Dean’s.

It took them a long time for the actors to pick get back to the control room and when they did everyone else was there already, lounging about or chatting.

Jensen immediately saw Dean and started arguing. Jensen and Dean were exactly the same. The only real way to distinguish between the two was their companions. Castiel, in his trademark trench coat and a large pair of wings sprouting out the back, was stood by the one who was most probably Dean. 

They were standing opposite each other in a fierce battle of wits.

‘No, you change! I’m wearing this, not you!’ Snarled Dean

‘Not a chance. I look far better in it anyway,’ retorted Jensen.

‘You do not!’

‘Do so. Go change, I’m not having you wearing my outfit!’

‘I already told you! I’m not changing!’

And so it went on, before Cas got annoyed and turned their lips into zips, ‘If you do not stop with this conflict I will send you both straight back home!’ He said in his gravelly voice. The two shared furious looks before turning away from each other, which Cas took as a sign they’d stopped fighting and turned their lips back to usual

The group hung about in the control room for a little while, waiting for the rain to at least lessen to a small patter. Dean kept giving funny looks to Misha (who was dancing merrily to his iPod), after all, how often do you see a double of an angel of the lord in a sparkly dress? Jack spent a long time flirting with Sam andCas spent a lot of time staring at Dean whilst The Doctor was in an enthused at Cas about Heaven, demanding more and more information about the place and openly wondering if it were possible to park the TARDIS there. There was a lot of staring going on in that control room to be honest.

Finally the lashing of raindrops morphed into the sort of misty rain and the Loch and surrounding hills were tinted a light lilac. It was as if someone had done a bad job at colouring a gif on Photoshop. 

The Doctor decided to find the infamous Loch Ness Monster, an idea which was quickly and enthusiastically backed by the others (except Cas who showed little interest in anything other than Dean and God).

They hijacked a glass submarine which helpfully happened to be docked nearby, with no more than a few buzzes from a metal lighty-up-pen-thing the Doctor waved about sometimes. It was a little stuffy inside, but they were all comfortably seated, with a few of them on another’s laps.

They bobbed about the dark water for about an hour, spotting many odd looking things and a few bodies of victims of what were probably murders or drownings, before they caught a glimpse of what they were looking for. 

It was long, and primarily blue but with a tummy of pale yellow and fins along its top of the same shade. Its large teeth grinned back at them menacingly. 

The Doctor, being a man of many talents, started communicating with Nessie, and after some time reported that they’d organised a nice face-to-face meeting on the surface. The submarine zoomed up and they docked it back leaving a small thank you present of a few leftovers from the picnic. 

Suddenly, there was a loud roar behind them. Well, it sounded more like a strangled growl, but it seemed to attract the same attention non-the-less.

The group gathered by the waters edge staring at the towering beast. 

Misha snuck out his phone and snapped a picture before tweeting, ‘minions rejoice, I have found the Loch Ness monster. I plan to use it against my enemies’

‘Looks like a gyarados,’ Dean thought aloud.

The monster let out another cry before opening its mouth wide and lying its head down on the pebbled beach.

From the depths of the cavern that was the monsters through, a figure sauntered into view. He was tall, had dark curls, and god-damn beautiful. 

‘It’s Hiddles!’ squeaked Misha, much to the surprise of everyone else. In fact, they chose to ignore it at all, reject it’s very happening, because despite everything weird that had happened already that was definitely one of he strangest. 

‘Hello, I’m terribly sorry for scaring you earlier, you all looked awfully shocked. Perhaps I could make it up to you some way? I’m Tom, it’s simply wonderful to meet you!’ He said in a typically British voice.

‘Oh, c’mon, how is that fair?!’ Dean yelled suddenly, ‘I’ve got another one of myself and now this fucking Greek God or something?! Can’t a guy catch a break?!’ He went into a full rant mode. 

Tom suddenly cut him off, ‘I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your hair soon enough, I didn’t mean to cause any distress to you. May I be so impolite as to ask why there are two of you?’

Dean looked completely stunned. How god-damn polite was this guy? 

Suddenly the Doctor stepped forward, ‘Hello! I’m the Doctor and this is Dean and he’s a hunter from another universe and in this universe Jensen here is an actor who plays Dean in a TV show called Supernatural. Misha is also Castiels actor. Cas is an angel. This here’s Sam who’s Dean’s brother and his actor seems to have gone missing but I’m sure he’ll turn up somewhere. And this-’ 

‘Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you. I must say you are a very good-looking man.’ Jack cut into the Doctors stream of information. Behind him Sam pouted. Pouting was staring to become a habit to Sam.

‘Oh that’s wonderful! Really exquisite! I am honoured to make your acquaintances. I feel overdressed though, should I change?’ Tom asked, taking in their queer outfits and gesturing down to his leather jacket and dark jeans. Really, that man was remarkably handsome. 

‘Oh no, You’re fine for now! Why don’t you park up Nessie and come inside the TARDIS for a while?’ The Doctor invited.

‘Oh, I’d love to, thank you!’ And so, with a click of his long fingers, Tom sent the sea monster back into the depths of the Loch and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS with a long stream of complicated vocabulary that formed compliments. 

The rest just followed behind dumbly. Jensen and Jack were checking out Tom’s butt less than subtly.


End file.
